The invention relates to a film frame number display for camera.
In a conventional arrangement, a display which indicates the film frame number in a camera is constructed entirely mechanically, requiring a frame number display mechanism and a feed mechanism therefor, which in turn require an increased space within the camera. The display mechanism can only be used to indicate the frame number, and cannot be utilized to provide a monitor display associated with a data entry display. In addition, when rewinding the film, the mechanism is incapable of effecting a subtracting or decrementing operation.
In a conventional frame number display, an alarm is given by the appearance of a different kind of indicium whenever a given frame number is reached. Since the alarm is visual in nature, the impression upon a user is reduced, and it may be disadvantageously missed if the user fails to keep his attention thereon. In addition, in this alarm unit, the indicium is located on a given position such as 20-th or 36-th frame, for example, and it is impossible for the user of the camera to set it on a desired frame, for example, on a 24-th frame, in a selective manner.